I Do
I Do Source is the fourteenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and is the eightieth episode overall. It is set to premiere on February 14th, 2013. This is the Valentine's Day episode and features the wedding of Will and Emma. Source It has been confirmed that there is a short hiatus following this episode. 4x15 (confirmed to be the Moulin Rouge tribute episode) airs on March 7th, 2013. Source Source Spoilers Alumni *All of the graduates will come back Source Finn and Rachel *Finn and Rachel are going to have a scene in a hotel room. Source *Rachel will not be bringing Brody to the wedding. Source *Finn and Rachel will have sex. Source Kurt and Blaine *Kurt will not bring Adam to the wedding, his date will be Blaine. Source *They will sing a duet for Emma. Source 1 Source 2 *They will make out in a "steamy car". Source 1 Source 2 Betty and Artie *Ali Stroker, from the second season of The Glee Project ''will get a role, and her name is Betty. Source Source *Ali will be involved in a story with Artie. Source Guest Stars *Glee is looking for redhaired ladies between the ages of 25-35 for the 18th - 23rd of January. Source Scenes *There will be scenes in NYC and they are the final scenes of the episodeSource Source 2 *Lea and Cory were filming scenes together (01/11) Source However this could be for Diva *There is a New Directions scene being filmed today in the Choir Room. (01/14) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea and Chris filmed a scene together (01/15) Source *Naya filmed a scene with Dianna (01/15) Source *Lea, Cory, Melissa and Jacob filmed a scene together (01/15) Source *Lea and Cory filmed a another scene together (01/15) Source *Heather, Chord, Kevin, Blake, Darren and Jenna filmed a scene involving balloons (01/16) Source 1 Source 2 * Lea shot a fun number. (01/17) Source * Ryan has posted on twitter a pic of Chris and Darren together in a hotel hallway (01/17) Source * Ryan has posted on twitter a pic of a woman (probably Sue) dressed as a bridesmaid/maid of honour (01/18) Source * There wil be Blaine/Burt scenes in this episode. Source * There will be a 'couple number' involving 5 couples, these couples will share a hotel room. Source ** Jarley is one of these couples as well as Finchel. Source Source 2 * Harry was on set today. (01/18) Source Music *Naya was in the studio (01/07), however this could be for Diva. Source Source *Alex was in the studio (01/07), however this could be for Diva. Source *Lea was in the studio recording a duet for a group number (01/14). Source Source *There will be a group number divided in duets for the couples. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are singing it so far. Source Source * Brittana, Wemma and Brittany and Sam are not featured in the couples group number.Source Source2 * Artie is going to sing in the episode. Source * Tina won't sing in the episode. Source * Dianna was in the studio. (01/15) Source * Amber, Matthew and Jayma were in the studio (01/16). Source * Although Ryan Murphy posted a photo of Kurt & Blaine with the caption "Come What May," they will not be singing it in the episode. This song is not being used until next episode. Source Source Songs SourceSource 2 *'TBA''' by'' TBA''. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. *'We've Got Tonight' by Kenny Rogers & Sheena Easton. Sung by Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Jake, Marley, Quinn, Santana, Artie, and Betty. *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Will, Emma, and Mercedes. Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Rachel and Finn. Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by TBA. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray Source *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source *Ali Stroker as Betty' 'Source Source Gallery tumblr_mgmjl1bGbA1qiicbko1_500.jpg 541830_495309520515798_473972247_n.jpg tumblr_mgofkhNwJX1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg What?!.jpg BAwofoTCYAEx-iL.jpg BAxkcsaCQAA3S2i.jpg BAximQOCYAAaoCA.jpg Tumblr_mgr8e3Oz581qcmao2o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgsja0kBcr1qb3puzo1_400.jpg becca-tobin-glee-castmates-6-w352.jpg BA2XG6WCYAA0wvp.jpg|Come What May tumblr_mgtzx3OjOd1qk3tk3o2_500.jpg BA6QZbBCEAAvMHf.jpg Large upload.jpg tumblr_mgua1lvggn1qk3tk3o2_500.jpg BA8V0w6CQAA i9Q.jpg finn wedding.jpg|Mike is there so it means he will come back ..| tumblr_mguwwoqUGW1qmszf7o1_500.jpg tumblr_mguwwoqUGW1qmszf7o4_500.jpg tumblr_mguwwoqUGW1qmszf7o3_500.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes